Because it was Valentines Day
by Katz Monster
Summary: Because it was Valentines Day, everyone went to the park, except to teens, who figure out their love for each other. OCxOC (Katz and new boyfriend OC) Mentions of ContestShipping, PokeShipping and IkariShipping


**Hi Guys! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Probably the active day of the year for this site... -.-' Not sure whether to be proud or not. This is the first fic that will introduce the OC have given the title of 'Katz' boyfriend' to... But there was only one other contender that was an OC, everyone else was poeple from different fandoms... Like 12 other guys from different fandoms.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Because it was Valentines day, everyone who had a boyfriend or girlfriend got the brilliant idea to go out to the park on a picnic. This led to a very crowded park. And because everyone who was single wanted to hang out with friends, at the park, this led to a grassy field in which you couldn't the slightest glimpse of green. The whole place was covered in picnic mats and tarpaulins, people scattered around and trying to find privacy, where there was no privacy available.

The dirty blonde in her room laughed at the messages she was getting sent from her friends; May and Drew were apparently having to share their rug with an elderly couple, Ash and Misty had their food stolen by five-year-olds and Dawn and Paul -despite his glaring- were half sitting in the lake.

Of course, her hazel-green eyes couldn't see any of this, but she could definitely see it in her imagination. There was a knock at the back door, someone must have got lost or something.

She walked the two metres from her bedroom and answered the door. It was the guy from next door, they had become friends through a bonfire party and started hanging out occasionally over the summer holidays.

She swept her long fringe out of her face and clipped it to the left using a purple hairclip. Looking at him had always giving her something to draw about. His deep, dreamy, lime-green eyes and chin-length, scruffy, aquamarine hair, complete with a red and yellow streak in his fringe. He was slightly taller than herself, though that wasn't much of a challenge. He was neither muscly, nor thin as a twig, but could do many amazing feats a gymnast could only attempt.

"Koki, what are you doing here?" the blonde teen asked, running her fingers through the half of her hair that was in a pony-tail.

"To see you, why else would I come here?" he asked in his usual slightly gruff tone.

She frowned. "I meant, why did you want to see me?"

"'Cause it's hangout with your closest friends day, naturally that means you," he admitted, though not blushing.

Katz pouted. "One day I will get you to blush," she vowed, taking a dramatic pose.

"Uh huh." He nodded dumbly and let himself into her room. "Good luck with that. If I didn't blush while wearing a rainbow unicorn onesie, I'm not going to blush just from you trying." He flopped down onto her TARDIS bedsheets as he spoke.

She sat down on her desk chair and turned on her father's tiny work computer. "I think I know something that can make you blush."

After clicking in the internet and showing Koki various pictures of her favourite ships (ending in no result), Katz decide to kick it up a notch. Her eyes twinkled and she smirked as she typed in the google images search bar.

A few seconds later Koki was scowling at fanarts of Katz' favourite yaoi ships; however, he still wasn't blushing.

"You glare at things instead of blushing," Katz noted. She nodded to herself and announced, "Let's play truth or dare!"

Koki shrugged and agreed to play along. "Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"You?" he answered confusedly. "I thought the point of this was to find out things you didn't know."

Katz grumbled, and her eyes turned darker. "You're bending the rules. Truth."

Koki smiled innocently as he asked, "Who do you like in a romantic way?"

Katz' face burst out in a fierce blush. "I-I can't answer that," she stuttered.

Now he smirked. "You have to, it's in the rules."

"I hate you." She stared down at the floor and muttered out and answered that sounded something like: "Koki Frakuhi."

He burnt holes in the top of her head. "You like me?" Despite his expression, he sounded moved, and caught in his emotions.

She cursed his awesome hearing and looked up to meet his scowl. "Yeah, what about it?" she asked, getting defensive.

"Nothing, I may like you that way too," he confessed, turning away from her accusing gaze.

"Then why are you glar-" She paused, her eyes widening and mouth smiling. "You're glaring so you don't blush."

At the statement his stare hardened until it was ice.

She smirked and stood up, slinking over to him and sitting on his lap.

His eyes were black with the freezing gaze emitting from them.

"I think, not even you can glare if I do this," she said, leaning closer to his face and tilting her head slightly.

After Koki worked out what was happening, his lost his sharpness and his face finally changed to a deep red. Not that Katz' cheeks were any better.

Their lips were mere a centimetre apart when the front door slid open and ranting was heard coming into the shed. Koki and Katz sprang apart as Dawn and May entered the room.

"... and that old couple were sucking face the entire time!" May continued as she sat between the blushing teens.

Dawn on the other hand was seething. "Those kids in the water were so trying to ruin my make-up." The blunette sat down on the desk chair as she took in the red faces.

The cousins and Misty pulling a weeping Ash filed in after girls.

Drew and Dawn were the first to comment on their faces.

"So you finally got him to blush," Drew said, smirking as Dawn added, "We can only guess what method you used."

The red faced teens went to a darker hue.

Paul only handed a five dollar note to Drew and frowned.

"So what's your status?" Misty teased, dropping Ash on the floor.

May stopped mid-rant seeing as not even her boyfriend was paying attention. "What is everyone talking about?" she asked, turning to the aquamarine haired teen beside her.

"Yeah," Ash agreed, finally getting over the fact that his food was stolen. "What's this status stuff?"

The entire group (including those who were being teased) face-palmed at the two densest people on the planet.

"Katz almost/did kiss Koki to make him blush, after she figured out that he scowls to cover it up," Dawn explained, waving a hand at the supposed teens. Her blue eyes turned to the blonde. "So did you kiss?" she asked, almost squealing.

Katz pouted, blushed and turned to look at the ground. "We would have if people didn't come barging in the front door, ranting about how annoying old couples are," she muttered, annoyance in her tone.

After the words were uttered, everyone was shooing out of the room by a fangirling bluenette and her scowling boyfriend. However, they didn't realise that the whole mood was broken and the almost couple sat together awkwardly. But they did kiss each other on the cheek when they said good-bye; because it was Valentines day, after all.

* * *

**Please review! And tell me what you think of Koki (Ko-kee) Frakuhi (Fra-coo-he)!  
**


End file.
